What Matters Most
by itachi's future wife
Summary: Betrayed by her husband, Bella Swan has sworn herself off men. After an altercation with an incredibly handsome green eyed lawyer, will she break her most sacred oath? BXE AU AH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

_I threw another load of his clothes into the barrel that sat in front of my house before going back for more. Who cares if it was messy, they wouldn't be around for much longer anyway._

"_You know, if you don't stop this, someone's gonna c__all the police on a domestic disturbance charge. Trust me, been there, done that." My sister Renesmee said while twirling a steel baseball bat in her hands. Out of the two of us, she had always been the rougher one, getting just a bit more of my mother Renee's rebellious streak than I did. _

"_Right now, I really couldn't care less. Would you put that thing away!?" I demanded of her as I came past again. She just sighed, stretched out her legs, and waited._

"_Aren't pregnant women supposed to stray away from stress? You sure seem to be stressing to me." She said looking over her reflection in the bat._

"_Blame __him__." I hissed kicking the barrel. "Ow!" I jumped back and grabbed my foot._

"_See, this is what I'm talking about, you should be resting." She sighed again and stood up. "Besides, looks like our party's about to end anyway sis, the husband's home." She picked up her bat and gave it practice swing, warming her muscles I assumed._

"_What the hell Bella?" my soon to be ex-husband Mike Newton demanded as he walked up the pathway to our home._

"_Don't you what the hell me! How dare you! I mean really, I'm freaking pregnant and you're off sleeping with your secretary? How am I supposed to explain that to our child?" I screamed at him. Renesmee grabbed my shoulder and held me back._

"_What are you talking about, I have never slept with Jessica, you are just being paranoid!" he shouted right back!_

"_Then tell me why I opened my email this morning to find a very high resolution video of the two of you getting it on in your office. You can't lie to me this time Mike." I lit the match hastily and threw it into the barrel, watching with sick glee as the fabrics caught fire._

"_What are you doing!?" he demanded, gaping at the barrel in horror._

"_You get out Mike, get out and don't come back!"_

"_Now you listen here-"_

"_No no, lover boy, make one wrong move and this bat goes up your ass." Renesmee said a smirk on her face. Mike backed off immediately, knowing that she could be quite violent when necessary. _

"_I told you to stop letting that demon into my house!" he shouted at me._

"_She's my sister!"_

"_I don't care who she is to you! I don't want to see her on my property!"_

"_Oh put a sock in it Mike. No one is taking you seriously here." Nessie stepped down from the porch to come stand by my side._

"_We're getting a divorce Mike. I will not be humiliated again. My lawyer will call you in the morning." I turned on my heel and walked back into the house, my sister right behind me._

"Liam! I've been waiting for almost 15 minuets, when are you going to grace me with your presence?" I shouted up the stairs of my small two story home. Within seconds, he came racing down the stairs, blonde hair flopping as he ran.

"I was commin' momma." He said, smiling toothily at me.

"Well next time, maybe you should move just a little bit faster. We are on a schedule after all." I quickly ran a hand through his hair, straightening it quickly. My son, little Liam Swan was only five years old, he was starting kindergarten. I was excited but I still didn't want to be late on the very first day.

"C'mon short stuff, let's move it." I pushed him out the door and down the walkway to my truck.

"But I don't want to go momma, can't I go to work with you and Aunty Rose?" he batted his eyelashes sweetly at me, trying to get me to yield to his sweetness.

"You know how I feel about education. You'll be just fine." I leaned down and kissed both his cheeks quickly.

"Momma! That's gross." He scrubbed at both his cheeks, there was still a smile on his face.

I loaded him into the backseat of my car, making sure to buckle him in securely. I looked in my rearview mirror to see that he had already fallen asleep. He was like me, if I kept my eyes closed for more than a few minuets, I would soon fall asleep.

It didn't take long for us to get to the elementary school. Rosalie was waiting for me outside with her daughter Brittany. She smiled and waved at me as I pulled my little boy from the car. He awoke with a start.

"Are we here already there Momma?" he said sleepily.

"Yes hun, time to get out of the car and go to school. You should be excited."

"But I'm not momma." He clutched my leg in fear.

"You will be. Brittany's here. You two are friends!" I smiled at him. I took his hand and led him up the stairs to the front of the school where Rosalie was waiting.

"Who's ready for school?" she laughed at the two kids expressions.

"Trust me, you'll love it when you actually get there."

"Rose is right." we walked into the school together as one small group, ready to enjoy this new chapter in all of our lives. If I had known what was going to happen, I might have grabbed up my son and ran right out that door, probably leaving the state. It's a good thing that I was blissfully unaware.

_AN: I am aware that this chapter is quite short. However, this is the first chapter and they should get lengthier as I go along. Hoping you like it._

_-IFW_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 months later

EPOV

"Mr. Cullen, there's been another call from the children's school today." Kate entered my study, a grave expression on her face. She was the nanny fir my children and one of my greatest confidents. She was the one that usually handled the problems with the children.

"Another one?" I sighed exasperatedly, this was the third one in a single month. What was I going to do with the two of them? I removed my glasses and stood, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"The principle is requesting a meeting with the parents. She hopes that _you_ will be present." Kate raised her eyebrows in silent warning, she wouldn't hesitate to chew me out if it tried to refuse.

"I really don't have time, Kate, I'm working on a big case right now and there's no way that I can do this and see the principle. Do you think you could go in my place?" I requested innocently.

"No. Mr. Cullen please, you need to handle this yourself. I've been told that the other child's mother is extremely angry with you. You need to smooth this out with her or things could get quite nasty."

"Please Kate, I'm begging. I promise, I swear, if there's another call, I'll go up there myself and I'll handle it. I just can't afford to loose the work time right now." I gave her my most charming smile.

"Fine. I'll go this time. But don't think I won't hold you to your word Mr. Cullen." She warned me severely.

"Of course Kate, I would expect nothing less." I sat back down and returned to my work.

BPOV

"But I don't wanna go momma. I'm afraid." Liam cried, fear in his bright brown eyes.

"I already told you honey, you aren't going to school per say, you're coming with me to talk to your principle about some things. Besides, you already got to play hooky for a day, running around with me instead of actually learning."

"You're gonna talk to him about things like the mean boy who pushed me off the swings." He touched his sprained wrist lightly.

"Yes, like that. I'm gonna talk to his dad and we'll get him to stop. Then you won't have to be scared anymore." I said warmly, bending down to face him. Liam sniffled a bit and took my hand in his. "Alright. Remember, I'm not going anywhere little man." We walked up the steps of school. A woman was waiting for us with the little punk standing next to her.

"You must be Bella." she smiled and reached out to take my hand. I shook it only half heartedly, not sure of what to make of this strange woman. She looked nothing like the little boy. "I guess I should let you know now. I'm Kate. Mr. Cullen could not be here today. I'm his kid's nanny."

Nanny? What the hell? I hadn't asked for the nanny,

"Um, this a matter I would much rather discuss with the father. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen is a very busy man-"

"I don't give a damn." I heard Liam gasp disapprovingly. We had already had the curse word discussion. "I came to see him about my son's sprained wrist. I'm trying hard not to blow my top but If he's not here within the next fifteen minuets, I'm going to loose it." she looked shocked for a few minuets.

"Alrighty then. Let me call Mr. Cullen right now." She stepped outside and fished out a cell phone, speaking so quickly that I didn't understand. She nodded quickly before reentering the school,.

"He's very busy right now Miss Bella, he'd be happy to set up a meeting-"

"You." I pointed to the little boy, he looked up at me, annoyance in his eyes. "Where's your dad work."

"The Cullen Law Firm on 22nd." He shrugged.

"Liam, go get in the car, I'm dropping you off with Rosalie." He didn't speak but just nodded and followed obediently. I had such a good little boy. "Tell Mr. Cullen I'll be stopping by really soon." I said to Kate. Her jaw hung open, looking at me as if I were a crazy person. Maybe I was. No man was going to stand me up.

"You're gonna go find his dad?" Liam asked curiously.

"Yes, and I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." In said angrily.

"Don't be mean to him okay. You say being mean never solves anything so you can't be mean." He wagged his finger at me for the full effect. He was so dang nice, most people didn't deserve the kindness. Especially not fathers ho don't come to meetings when they are specifically requested! I however, am nothing like my son. Edward Cullen was going to have to face me whether he liked it or not.

How do you dress when you're going to confront someone on the fact that their child is a demon? I thought about if for a while before deciding to call my sister, she fought a lot.

"_Easy, dress casual. Wait, have you seen the guy before? Is he hot? If he's hot, you have to dress serious but still sexy."_

"I really don't care if he's cute or not. You know how I feel about men."

"_Same way I do but still, we are human. Sex it up and dump him_."

Did I mention that I loved my sister?

I smoothed my black skirt out and prayed that I wouldn't kill the man. The last thing I needed was CPS coming to take my son away from me on account of an attempted murder charge.

"Hello." I waved to get the receptionist attention.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Cullen and I was hoping that you would direct me to his office." I said sweetly.

"Oh, you can't see Mr. Cullen without an appointment." She suddenly wasn't happy to see me anymore.

"Listen," I read her nametag. "Lauren, I need to speak with Mr. Cullen now. It's about his nanny, Kate. I think something is up with her. I promise I won't be long." I smiled again.

"Fine, go on up." she hissed.

"Thanks." I smiled again and ran over to the elevator as fast as my heels could carry me. I read the directory to see that Edward's office was on the top floor. Easy enough to find. The door opened and I walked into the office complex. People were discussing case files.

"Um hello." I tapped on the shoulder of a blonde man.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked with a deep southern accent.

"Yes, I'm looking for Edward Cullen."

"Oh! You must be the new secretary!" he shook my hand.

"Yeah…new secretary." I said with a shrug.

"Alright. Edward's office is right back there. I'm Jasper by the way." He gave me a toothy grin before walking away.

"Is that the new secretary?" I heard someone say.

"Yes Emmett."

"Damn! I need to go fishing in Edward's pond!" I felt his eyes looking me up and down and immediately shuddered. Why did I have to go with the skirt? I knocked on Edward's glass door lightly waiting for him to come and open it. He did no such thing.

"Hello…Mr. Cullen?" I asked hesitantly.

"Come in. You're late and you have a lot of work to do." I swung the door open and gasped. I should have followed my sister's advice. He was as sexy as…god I don't know how to describe it. He had copped colored hair and bright blazing green eyes. I shook my head lightly to clear my head. I was there for a reason, and that reason was not to gawk at the man whose son was torturing my own.

"Mr. Cullen, I am not your new secretary." I said confidently.

"Then get the hell out my office." His gaze didn't falter. I cocked and eyebrow. '_Big mistake.'_

"You were supposed to come to the school today." I hissed.

"Are you the principle?"

"No-"

"Then get the hell out of my office."

"Okay, interrupt me again and you're going out that back window." I threatened him. "You're son pushed my kid of the swing set and sprained his wrist and you have the gal to send your freaking nanny. Litsne to me Cullen, I am this close to beating the hell out of you." to my disgust, he smirked.

"Are you now?" he leaned back in his chair looking me up and down. "I'm impressed. You actually intimated me for a fraction of a second. It takes a lot to do that. On the topic of your son, I apologize. Okay, I said I was sorry, you got your conference. Are we done?" he looked back to his papers.

"No we are most certainly not done! You're son injured my little boy. I won't stand for it Cullen. I don't care if you work up in some huge office, I don't care at all. You'd better reign that little boy in or I'll do it for you."

"Are you threatening my son?" his eyes sparked, fury brewing beneath their depths.

"Finally a response. Maybe now we can get somewhere. Your son hurt my little boy and I expect something done, some consequence or maybe I should just take it out on your ass instead." I leaned on his desk. I saw his eyes flicker to my chest and then back to my face. All men were the same, only one thing on their minds.

"Maybe you're right, I should offer some punishment considering that your son was injured. I do apologize again that he was hurt." His eyes flickered back to my chest and on down. "Maybe we could discuss our parenting styles over coffee." I leaned over the desk to see a considerable tent in his slacks.

"Maybe you should take a cold shower." I said sweetly. I picked up the coffee mug from his desk and thrust its contents at him. "Have fun getting that stain out." I turned on my heel and left.

EPOV

I watched her saunter out of my office, her hips swaying rhythmically. It was then that I realize that I was soaking wet. She had thrown coffee on my face and I hadn't even noticed.

"Edward, where's your new secretary I've heard so much about?" Jacob Black came into my office. "Damn, what happened, get into a fight with the coffee machine?"

"No. Some bitch just came into my office and poured it on me."

"Ahhh, that same thing happened to me once." He said thoughtfully.

"Wow Jake. Strangely, I believe that." He grinned right at me.

"She was hot wasn't she? You only get that look on your face when you meet a total babe. I want to meet this girl."

"I wish I knew her name so I could sue her. This is assault." I stood up, cringing at the stickiness. Great…I was sticky.

_Right now the rating is T, I'm not sure if that'll change or not. Anyway…I love it when Edward is a bit of a jerk. Happy mother's day to all the mothers out there. You all do so much!_

_-IFW_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

After my date with the dad from hell, I went to go pick up Liam from Rosalie's house. I knew I could probably wait a while, he would be playing with Brittany after all, but in needed to see Rosalie as soon as possible. She knew the talk of the town better than anyone and could most likely tell me anything I needed to know about Edward Cullen. I pulled in front of her house and turned off my truck. Liam was already racing down the front porch to get to me.

"Liam!" I shouted happily. He slammed into so hard that I almost fell over.

"Momma!" he smiled toothily up at me. I stooped down to kiss him on the forehead.

"I'm here honey. I talked to that other boy's dad but you're still going to have to come to me if he does anything else to you." I told him seriously. He nodded before taking my hand.

"Brittany and me builded a sand castle! You have to come see it!"

"Okay little man, I'll come and see it." I followed him into the backyard where not only Rosalie waited for me. Alice Brandon was also one of my best friends.

"Hey Bella, word on the street is you got a daddy problem." She smirked at me. Alice had short night black hair that stuck out at all angles. Her bright blue eyes always held a mischievous glint and she loved to shop, often forcing me to go with her.

"Hopefully the problem has been solved." I said as I sat down at the table with them. Brit and Liam ran off to the sandbox to play. Hopefully they were going to build another spectacular sand castle.

"Nessie said you were fire red hot when you called. She was worried she might have to come down here and help you hide the body. Do realize how much work it is to successfully hide a body." Rosalie laughed. She had long flowing golden blonde hair and the body of an Amazon. Men could fall over dead while chanting the words 'we are unworthy' after just catching a glimpse of her.

"No, I tried to keep my hands as far away from his neck as possible. I did however throw his coffee all over him. That's an accomplishment." I said. Alice handed me a cup of tea.

"Wow, that's a step down for you. Usually, if someone messes with your boy, you just kick em' in the nuts and run." She said after taking a sip of her own.

"He was different. I've never met someone who could get me worked up in such a short amount of time. He was sarcastic, rude, cold, I hate people like that."

"Ugh, so do I."

"Oh, and he didn't even come to the meeting, I had to go to him. Apparently, he was too busy to worry about my son's welfare. He sent the goddamn nanny instead."

"You went on his job?!" Rosalie said flabbergasted. "You should have taken one of us with you, you know, for back up in case things got nasty. Sometimes these rich boys act before they think."

"Oh don't get me started on the way he thinks. I could barely keep his eyes on my face. They were too busy staring at the boobs."

"What an animal. Really Bella? But hey, should we expect anything less? I mean, men these days are ridiculous." Alice just shook her head.

"They all were, all the guys in that office. It's like one testosterone filled shack of boy." I shuddered.

"I don't see how you handled that so well honey B, I would have ripped his head off had he sat back and let Brit get bullied. Isn't there a law against that now?" Rosalie said. I knew she was telling the truth. Rosalie was known to be as vicious as he was beautiful. You catch my drift.

"Maybe I should have. Would have solved my problems at least." I thought of the jerk again. How could someone so attractive be such an asshole? He didn't even seem to like kids.

'_Well he did get defensive when you threatened his son._' I thought. That was true enough. That has seemed to be the only thing strong enough to get a real reaction out of him.

"Honey B?" Rosalie's questioning voice entered my mind.

"Hmm?"

"You spaced there for a second. I was getting worried."

"Oh please Rose, when is Bella not spacing. Isn't that what writers do?" Alice said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, just thinking about Mister tall dark and better than everyone else. Maybe it's a lawyer thing."

"Lawyer, you threw coffee on a lawyer Bella! Are you insane! They always come back to get you. You'd better watch your step honey B." Rosalie warned. "If you're not careful, he just might catch you on a misstep and you'll never get away."

"I promise I'll be careful Rose. Besides, I've got you all and crazy ass Nessie to back me up. This guy doesn't stand a chance. And besides, if things get out of hand, you all are going to help me hide the body and we're all gonna sit in the same jail cell together." Rosalie did not look assured. She just knew that Edward Cullen would come back to get me. I guess I should have listened.

EPOV

I actually returned home on time that night, true to my word. Eliot and Angela were waiting at the door. Eliot was six and Angela was twelve.

"Dad! You're home already!" Eliot grabbed my hands and pulled me into the house.

"I don't think you should be so happy young man, we have a lot to talk about. I got a call from your school the other day." Eliot's little face paled.

"It wasn't my fault, he wouldn't move and I wanted to swing, I asked first but he wouldn't move." He said.

"Yes, but we don't push people. You're lucky you just sprained his wrist. He could have been seriously hurt." I told him.

"Mr. Cullen? Here so early?" Kate said coming out of the kitchen. "I suppose our young lady friend did decide to stop by."

"If by young lady friend you mean that devil in heels, then yes." I snapped at her. "If you knew, a little warning would have been nice."

"She was just looking out for her son and I told you that you should just see her in person. Look what you did. Emmett called and told me about the coffee mishap." Kate smirked at me.

"I need to find out who she is. I'm going to demand an apology."

"Is that really necessary Mr. Cullen? Why must we cause needless drama? The last thing I need is a feud to deal with." she huffed.

"Of course it is needed. That awful woman could have seriously hurt dad." Angela said with dignity.

"Exactly. She gets it."

"Oh hush up and get ready for dinner."

"Up again Mr. Cullen?" Kate hadn't knocked on the door to my study.

"New case." I replied with a yawn. "I have a lot to do."

"Have you ever thought of taking some time off, spending time with the children…finding someone new?"

"We've been down that road before Kate. I'm done with the whole dating scene. You know that." I didn't look up from my work.

"Oh there's got to be someone out there who can handle you. A young woman with the same fiery spirit and a good head on her shoulders." She winked.

"It's not about that. I just don't want to deal with the entire situation again. After what happened with Tanya, I'm devoted to nothing but my job and the kids. That's it for me Kate. I mean it." I dismissed the rest of the conversation. She however, refused to let it go,

"But you could be so happy with a new young woman. Angela needs someone to relate to. Don't let Tanya ruin you for all others." She touched my shoulder. "Tanya was awful, she hurt you, I can still see it, but you need to find someone who can care for you and you can care for in turn."

"Can I get back to work, please?"

"Fine. But don't think I'm going to let this go."

I have no idea why I decided to pick the kids up from school the next day. It was probably to see _her_, that woman, the one who had plagued my thoughts, who had haunted my dreams. When was the last time I had let someone have so much power over me?

I had no doubt in my mind that I would had found her attractive had she not been such a complete bitch. Other than that, she had so many of the qualities that I found attractive. She had long mahogany colored hair that cascaded down her back in soft waves, spectacularly beautiful doe brown eyes that for some reason captivated my soul. She was indeed beautiful. However, that beauty was over shadowed by her insane tendencies.

"Leave him alone Eliot, this is what got you in trouble last time!" I heard Angela shouting. I sighed, what could he possibly be doing now? I turned the corner to see Eliot holding another boy down, Angela desperately pulling at his shirt to get him off.

"Eliot Cullen!" I shouted angrily at him. "You get off of him right now!"

"Dad?" he looked up in surprise.

"What do you think you're-"

"Liam!" I knew that voice anywhere. I didn't know such a small woman could knock me off my feet so quickly. Next thing I knew, I was sitting on my rump watching her run at my son. She shoved him off the little boy and hoisted him into her arms.

"I told you to control that little monster!" she rounded on me.

"I had it handled!" I shouted at her.

"Do please show me where you had it handled Mr. Cullen because I don't think you did. What I did, that was _handling it_." her son was crying quietly into her shoulder. I held my tongue, this woman wasn't one of those who was going to back down to me so easily. She was far too determined.

"Why did you push my brother! He was just playing around!" Angela snapped at her. I knew for a fact that Eliot wasn't just _playing around_. He'd wanted to hurt him.

"Listen, Miss…"

"Bella Swan." That was her name…Bella, how fitting.

"I apologize that Eliot hurt your son even after I specifically told him to leave your son alone. That still doesn't give you the right to put your hands on my son." I hissed.

"I was defending my child, something you didn't want to do. It's not like I actually hurt him." she snapped right back at me.

"Maybe you should just apologize for yesterday and we can just walk away. Won't that be nice?"

"Apologize for what, trying to loosen that pole up your ass. I don't think so!" she shouted.

"Bella?" another woman came to join us, a tall blonde.

"It's nothing Rose, the _lawyer _as just leaving." She hissed the word lawyer. I took Angela by the arm and led her and her brother away. I looked at Bella one last time, she pointed to my car before flipping me off.

It was like Tanya all over again.


End file.
